


Crumbling

by providentialeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blackwatch Era, Breeding, Creampie, Getting Together, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor/Protégé, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves, ah god oh boy, non binary jesse mccree, only because y'know heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: "Sir," Jesse grits out and digs his fingers into the rough wall, trying to not buck his hips and look as thoroughly needful as he really is, "God almighty, I'll do anythin’ for it, need you in me."Gabe hushes him and murmurs quiet reassurances, bouncing between English and Spanish as he glances at the dark entrance to the alleyway before pushing another finger in.





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my WIP forever now i'm just like aight time to toss this chum in the waters  
there isn't like weird a/b/o anatomy jesse just happens to be nb and omega  
clit and cunt are used for jesse's bits no mention of his chest is made

When Jesse motions him outside the bar while Blackwatch is celebrating Gabe feels worry creep up his spine.

He finds the younger in the dim side alley, avoiding his eyes.

"Jesse?"

Jesse doesn't reply, instead moving closer and crowding Gabe against brick wall.

"Kid?" Gabe asks hoarsely, face scrunching in confusion.

Jesse tastes like whiskey, when their mouths meet.

Gabe's noise of surprise is muffled by the younger's lips as Jesse kisses him aggressively.

Biting the older man's lips as his hands grasp desperately at Gabe's shoulders.

"Hey Je-" Gabe manages to get his fist against Jesse's sternum, pushing the younger back.

When he notices the glowing of Jesse's feral, gold eyes.

"Jesse?" He whispers and takes a deep breath in, his skin crawling at the saccharine scent coming from the younger.

"Please, Sir?" Jesse begs, voice rough with want.

All-over trembling with the force of his heat.

Jesse could've sworn he'd had a three-day cushion between the end of this mission and his time of holing himself up in his room for his heat.

Guess he miscounted.

"Shit, Kid," Gabe grunts and pushes him back a little further, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Jesse whispers, "Hit me like a train."

Gabe swallows thickly and glances to the opening of the alleyway.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel," Gabe says urgently, feeling himself hardening in his pants.

"No, no, no," Jesse begs, "Please, Sir, I need you now."

The younger presses closer, baring his neck and trying to get a grip on Gabe's cock through the material.

"Jesse…"

"Sir… Christ, please, I'm literally drippin’ down my thighs," Jesse whispers, face flushing violently, "If I try to walk back… I know there ain't many wolves 'round but…"

"I can smell you," Gabe grunts.

Jesse lets out a shaky whine and drops his head against Gabe's chest.

"I can call a car," Gabe reasons, "We'll get you set up in your own room until it's over."

"I don't… Sir…" Jesse protests miserably.

He rocks his hips against Gabe's upper thigh, whimpering at the rough friction, layers of cloth sliding against his clit.

Gabe curses lowly and his hands move down to grab Jesse's hips, holding them still.

"Why didn't you go to Genji?" Gabe hisses.

"Don't want him," Jesse whispers, "Want you. Want you in me, want you to breed me."

Gabe's breathes in through his nose sharply in surprise then utters a low groan at the overwhelming smell of Jesse's arousal.

"Kid… Shit," Gabe mutters and turns them around so Jesse is against the wall, “Are you sure?”

The younger squirms and tries to get his legs around Gabe's hips.

The older man grunts and shoves them off, opening Jesse's pants and sliding his hand in until his fingers meet Jesse's drenched cunt.

"Ah, fuck, Commander," Jesse whimpers and grinds into the touch.

“All this for me?” Gabe asks quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jesse whispers, “Please?”

"How long you been like this?" Gabe asks.

"Couple hours, thought it was a false start at first, adrenaline or somethin’, but it just got worse," Jesse hisses and a little moan stutters from his throat when his commander's fingers circle his entrance.

"And you chose me?" Gabe whispers, as he barely dips his fingers into Jesse, "You think I'll be a good Alpha for you?"

"Yessir," Jesse says quickly, one hand desperately clawing at the brick wall, his other going to Gabe's wrist, trying to get the older man's fingers inside of himself.

God, he needs his commander in him _now._

Gabe allows the pushiness and slips his middle finger in, feeling Jesse clenching and rocking and forcing the digit as deep as possible.

"Shit, Kid," Gabe says hoarsely and moves his finger around experimentally, feeling the sticky slick leaking out to coat his hand and the burning hot walls inside of Jesse.

"Sir," Jesse grits out and digs his fingers into the rough wall, trying to not buck his hips and look as thoroughly needful as he really is, "God almighty, I'll do anythin’ for it, need you _in_ me."

Gabe hushes him and murmurs quiet reassurances, bouncing between English and Spanish as he glances at the dark entrance to the alleyway before pushing another finger in.

Jesse whines loudly and Gabe lifts his other hand to muffle the younger.

Jesse whimpers against Gabe's palm and rolls his hips, jerking down onto the fingers, tilting and twisting and trying to force the angle into something more satisfying.

Gabe curiously spreads his fingers and moves them around to gauge how open Jesse is.

"You get fucked recently?"

Jesse shakes his head slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You play with yourself, then?" Gabe asks thickly and Jesse readily nods his head this time.

The Commander hums quietly and checks with a third finger, then a fourth, exciting a small whine from Jesse and the most sincere pleading look Gabe's ever seen on the younger.

"Alright," Gabe soothes, "I got you."

He slides his fingers out and Jesse reluctantly let's go to watch his commander shove the dark fatigues open and out of the way, revealing Gabe's thick cock.

Jesse bounces slightly on his toes, so _damn _eager.

His begging is muffled by Gabe's hand but the Commander's glad for it, already uncertain how long he'll last with a heated Omega begging to be bred.

"When were you updated?" Gabe asks and lifts his hand just enough for Jesse to answer.

"Few months back," Jesse says hurriedly, "Sir, please, I need you to fill me, please?"

"Shit," Gabe sighs then shoves Jesse's pants down to the younger's knees and faces Jesse towards the wall.

Jesse practically vibrates with anticipation as he feels the head of Gabe's dick running across his slit, getting coated until it's glistening.

Jesse can feel the slick that had leaked earlier cooling on his inner thighs and impatiently rocks back.

He's rewarded with the head of Gabe's cock popping inside of him, followed by the slow stretch and accompanying warm burn as Gabe slides all the way in.

Jesse sobs against his arm and clenches down hard, so relieved to finally have his Alpha inside of him.

He hears Gabe's stuttering grunt in response and relaxes before squeezing around the length inside him again, just to feel the push outward in every direction within him.

"Jess... Ease up," Gabe murmurs and when the younger complies he slowly pulls back.

Only to slide home, harder and quicker.

Jesse twitches when his cervix is knocked and he whimpers against his forearm, biting lightly at his own flesh to muffle himself.

Gabe repeats the move, faster, harder, faster, harder, until Gabe has a steady rhythm practically lifting Jesse off his toes.

Jesse moves his other hand down to his clit and rubs, slow and rough, until he's shaking and his cunt is pulsing around Gabe's length.

"Fuck," Gabe hisses and slams inside, gripping Jesse's hip to force himself deeper, Jesse crying out loudly.

He keeps himself buried as he shoves Jesse's hand out of the way and takes over, rubbing quick and harsh.

He loves Jesse's stilted begging, words half-formed and thoughts unfinished, desperate and desperate and _desperate_ as he writhes, trapped between Gabe and the wall, shaking through his first orgasm.

Jesse hand grips Gabe's forearm like a lifeline as he clenches helplessly around the cock inside of him.

Gabe doesn't let up, either, changing the rhythm but giving no break before rubbing Jesse into and through a second climax.

The third time, Jesse comes through shaky sobs, his legs start to wobble and he has tears covering his face.

"Gabe, Sir," Jesse pleads, "Fill me, breed me, Alpha."

Gabe growls and gives a sharp thrust accompanied by a firm press into Jesse's clit, unyielding as the younger twitches at each rub.

Gabe thrusts deep, slow and hard, barely pulling out only to pump back in.

Jesse's openly sobbing, a broken mix of senseless begging, ‘Sir’, and 'Gabe'.

"You sure?" Gabe asks hoarsely as he feels himself getting close.

"Please, God, please, Gabe, only you," Jesse gasps, "Only you."

"Fuck," Gabe bites out and bottoms out, moving both hands to hold Jesse's hips and pull them both back into the middle of the alley.

Forcing Jesse to bend forward, in order to stay supported by the wall, fingertips catching on the edges of crumbling brick.

Gabe groans lowly as he feels himself jerking inside of Jesse, his come filling the younger up.

He doubles down on rubbing Jesse to edge one more orgasm out, feeling the younger's cunt convulse around him.

It feels like entire minutes pass before there's an aching in his balls, an acknowledgment that he's been milked dry just as much as Jesse's been bred.

Jesse's whisper for his commander is shaky but Gabe catches it anyway.

"Yeah?"

"... Can you… Take a video?" Jesse asks hesitantly.

Gabe groaned quietly and struggles to pull out his phone.

He gets the camera rolling, flash on, as he pulls out slow, dragging out the feeling of Jesse’s grip on his cock.

Then slipping free with a wet pop, followed by his come, in ribbons at first as Jesse clenches repeatedly, then dribbles and drips.

Gabe runs his fingers up the mess on Jesse's thighs and pushes some back into the younger's cunt with a sloshing sound, pumping his fingers, listening to Jesse's bitten-back whimpers.

Jesse stands shakily and turns to face Gabe, backing up to lean heavily against the wall, avoiding Gabe’s eyes, his own turned back to brown.

His breathing unsteady as he slowly dips two fingers into his slit, tentatively circling his clit.

Gabe raises a brow in question and Jesse weakly jerks his head at Gabe's phone.

"Wanna watch, while I come."

Gabe curses quietly, a twinge in his gut despite his cock hanging, covered in slick and come, absolutely spent.

He readies the video, holding his screen up where Jesse can see.

"Tell me when to start it," Gabe whispers, gaze flicking over Jesse’s flushed face, the way the younger looks almost embarrassed now, calmer, but still _wanting._

Jesse nods and bites down on his lower lip as he runs his fingers through Gabe's come and his slick, using it to make the brushes over his clit have just the right slip.

He gets close quickly, edging around direct contact and focusing on the sticky feeling of his thighs barely touching when he shifts.

He hurriedly nods to Gabe and fixes his eyes on the screen, gold flickering back in.

Sees his back, and then his ass and Gabe's stomach, the trail of thick, dark hair going down from the older man’s belly button, framing the base of his cock, only a sliver of it not buried in Jesse’s cunt.

Watches as Gabe's cock slowly pulls out, and, like a cork, releases the older man's seed.

"Fuck," Jesse whimpers and his hips jerk as he watches Gabe shoving the seed back into Jesse's cunt.

"Fuck, _fuck,"_ Jesse sobs and comes, sinking down against the wall as he trembles, bringing the cleaner one of his hands up to cover his face.

A moment passes and the video loops, both of them listening to the slick sounds coming out of Gabe’s phone.

“Send that to me?” Jesse requests weakly.

The silence from his commander has nerves itching behind his ears, anxiety festering.

Then his phone, buried in the folds of his pants where they’re hanging around his ankles, dings.

Jesse lets out a small huff of disbelief, before dissolving into muffled snickering.


End file.
